Of vampires, sociopaths and indecent proposals
by imlittleredbird
Summary: Bonkai and Bamon friendship. Bonnie, Kai and Damon go on a road trip to find a mystic relic.


_Di vampiri, sociopatici e proposte indecenti_

"Noi tre, di nuovo insieme. Proprio come ai vecchi tempi. Non è fantastico?"  
La testa di Kai spuntava tra i due sedili anteriori dell'auto di Alarick, sul suo viso c'era l'enorme sorriso che lo caratterizzava. Non si lasciò intimorire dal silenzio annoiato di Damon, al volante, e Bonnie.  
"Ci voleva questa gita, vero? A volte la confusione che c'è in quella maledetta casa mi manda fuori di testa" insistette imperterrito. "Tutte quelle persone che parlano di relazioni e sentimenti! A volte vorrei soffocare Caroline con i suoi stessi stupidi capelli biondi – dico bene? Se mi fosse toccato stare da solo con lei per quattro mesi sarei impazzito completamente."  
"Tu _sei già_ completamente pazzo" gli ricordò Damon.  
"Comportati bene, Damon" l'ammonì Bonnie.  
Il vampiro le lanciò un'occhiata incredula, prima di volgere di nuovo lo sguardo alla strada.  
"Sul serio? Non sono io lo psicopatico, qui."  
Bonnie alzò per un secondo le sopracciglia, segno che dubitava di quella affermazione. Damon sbuffò.  
"Ricordami ancora perché dobbiamo portarcelo dietro."  
Bonnie alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Perché da sola non posso fare un incantesimo di quella portata."  
"Non potevi chiederlo a Liv o Jo?"  
"No, Damon" rispose spazientita. "Lui è il più potente e conosce già l'incantesimo."  
Il vampiro si zittì.  
"Vedi, Damon" gli disse Kai, avvicinandosi al suo orecchio, "sembra proprio che il terzo incomodo sia tu. Se vuoi, puoi tornare indietro. Io e Bonnie staremo benone. In fondo, non sarebbe la prima gita che faremmo da soli" concluse facendole un occhiolino.  
Bonnie scosse la testa. Più che un viaggio con un vampiro ed una potente strega, le sembrava di dover fare la babysitter.  
"_Vedi, Kai_" rispose Damon facendogli il verso. "Io sono qui per assicurarmi che tu tenga le tue manacce da psicopatico al loro posto. E, in caso dovessero avvicinarsi a Bonnie più del necessario, ho il compito di mozzartele."  
Kai rise forte.  
"Ah, Damon. Sempre così protettivo verso la tua migliore amica. Mi domando se Miss Mystic Falls non sia un po' gelosa. In effetti non mi sembrava troppo felice di questa nostra missione in solitudine."  
Né Bonnie né Damon risposero a quella frecciatina. Erano abituati alle insinuazioni fantasiose di Kai; nella sua mente da sociopatico, i due avevano una tresca amorosa alle spalle di Elena.  
"Se vuoi, puoi poggiarle una mano sulla gamba. Prometto di non fare la spia" giurò, posandosi una mano sul cuore.  
"Secondo te che rumore farebbe il tuo cranio, se ora te lo sfracellassi?" gli domandò retorico Damon.  
"Mah, non tanto piacevole" rispose. "Qualcosa del tipo _'splaf'_. Contro il cemento, almeno, fa così."  
Damon ammutolì e Bonnie si accigliò.  
"Sembri molto sicuro" notò.  
Kai rise ancora. Era davvero su di giri. "L'ho scoperto quella volta in cui ho provato a suicidarmi lanciandomi dal tetto di casa" spiegò ridendo.  
Bonnie gli lanciò un'occhiata compassionevole.  
"Quando mi svegliai non riuscivo a pensare ad altro. Continuavo a sentire quel suono orrendo – _splaf, splaf, splaf_ – e mi sembrava che il cranio non si fosse rimarginato del tutto. Avevo la sensazione che il cervello si scontrasse contro il cuoio capelluto ogni volta che muovevo la-"  
"Va bene così" lo interruppe Damon, guardandolo dallo specchietto retrovisore. "Non rovinarmi il divertimento."  
Bonnie si voltò a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Finalmente stavano entrambi zitti. La vegetazione al limitare della strada scorreva rapida davanti ai suoi occhi e le permetteva di perdere la cognizione del luogo e del tempo.  
Le tornò alla mente il suo lungo viaggio in Nova Scotia. Tutti quei chilometri percorsi in solitudine con la Camaro di Damon e l'orribile musica degli anni novanta che le faceva compagnia nello stereo. Se chiudeva gli occhi, poteva ancora sentire quella stretta di solitudine che le mordeva lo stomaco, le lacrime che venivano asciugate dal vento che entrava dal finestrino aperto.  
Sentì i residui della magia di Qetsiyah ribollire nelle sue vene al ricordo, simile all'adrenalina che aveva provato nell'essere di nuovo una strega.  
Riaprì gli occhi e si voltò verso sinistra; il viso di Kai era vicinissimo al suo - concentrato come mai l'aveva visto, cercava di capire cosa stesse pensando.  
Quando rimaneva così tranquillo le faceva tenerezza; era l'unico momento in cui riusciva a vedere il bambino mai apprezzato dalla propria famiglia prima che lasciasse il posto a quella sua versione ben più spaventosa. Quel ragazzo definito abominio dalle stesse persone che l'avevano messo al mondo era l'unico ad aver compreso appieno le sue paure nel ritornare alla sua vecchia vita. Era l'unico ad averle vissute insieme a lei.  
Gli fece un mezzo sorriso, consapevole che lui avrebbe seguito il corso dei suoi pensieri. Le sue folte sopracciglia si abbassarono in una espressione tranquilla.  
"Dopo che i tuoi amici ci avranno usati per bene, potremmo andarcene in vacanza. Che ne dici?" le domandò ammiccando.  
Ecco, in momenti come quello, invece, l'avrebbe schiaffeggiato volentieri. Bonnie scosse la testa. "Non so tu, ma io non posso permettermelo."  
"Già" concordò Kai assorto. "In effetti non siamo vampiri, non possiamo soggiogare la gente innocente." Rifletté per un attimo. "Però potremmo minacciarli di morte!" propose, ritrovando il suo entusiasmo.  
"Non fare lo psicopatico, Kai."  
"Aspetta, aspetta" li interruppe Damon. "Te ne andresti da sola con questo qui, dopo tutto quello che ti ha fatto passare?" domandò, a metà tra l'incredulo e l'inorridito.  
"Abbiamo avuto anche dei bei momenti" obiettò Kai.  
"Me ne hai fatte passare parecchie anche tu, Damon. Eccomi qui, Bonnie Bennett, circondata da gente che ha tentato di ucciderla più di una volta" commentò aspra. "La storia della mia vita."  
"Ehi! Io ho provato ad ucciderti solo una volta" ribatté Damon. "E, tecnicamente, era Emily."  
"Affascinante!" intervenne Kai. "È così che vi siete conosciuti?"  
"No" gli rispose Bonnie. "La prima volta che ci siamo visti mi ha 'solo' minacciato."  
"Ah, ah, ah! Non sai proprio raccontarle le storie, Bon Bon. Quella volta ti ho detto che volevo proteggerti."  
"Che romantico!"  
"Non sei stato di parola."  
"Non eravamo ancora amici!"  
"Quindi avevate una specie di rapporto amore-odio?"  
"Sta' zitto, Kai!" gli urlarono all'unisono.  
"A volte sembrate proprio i miei genitori" commentò imperterrito. "L'unica differenza è che Bonnie la trovo sexy quando si arrabbia."  
Quel viaggio durò un'eternità.

Sebbene il meteo fosse migliorato già da qualche settimana, quella grotta era gelida. Bonnie si strinse le braccia al petto, strofinando le mani contro la stoffa del cardigan per cercare di scaldarsi un po'.  
"Vuoi la mia giacca?"  
Con le mani posate sui fianchi, Kai le si era avvicinato silenzioso. Damon l'aveva seguito a ruota.  
"Sei sempre a mezze maniche sotto. Congeleresti. E se congeli non possiamo fare l'incantesimo."  
Damon le poggiò silenziosamente la propria giacca sulle spalle.  
"Grazie" gli sussurrò Bonnie. Poi, notando l'espressione infastidita di Kai, aggiunse: "Lui non soffre il freddo."  
Kai guardò stizzito il vampiro, che gli stava sorridendo beffardo.  
Bonnie si chiese se avrebbero smesso mai di comportarsi come fossero i suoi ammiratori, perché lei era parecchio sicura che nessuno dei due se la sarebbe mai filata - non seriamente.  
Si allontanò da loro per toccare la roccia nuda che li circondava e percepì la magia scorrere sotto la superficie.  
"Prepariamo le candele" propose.  
Damon lasciò cadere il borsone contenente il necessario ed ognuno di loro posizionò alcune candele per formare un semicerchio che si chiudeva contro la parete di roccia scura.  
Bonnie fece un passo all'interno del cerchio e invitò Kai a seguirla.  
Damon li guardò incendiare gli stoppini di tutte le candele con un solo, rapido incantesimo. Le loro ombre si proiettarono sul muro e le due streghe si posizionarono l'uno di fronte all'altra.  
"Serve un tocco intimo per canalizzare l'energia necessaria per l'incantesimo" mormorò Kai.  
"Ti sento, pervertito" fu la risposta acida di Damon.  
Kai sorrise. "Lo so" gli disse con lo stesso tono basso.  
"Basterà tenerci per mano" assicurò Bonnie. Posò i palmi su quelli di Kai, che aveva teso le mani verso di lei, e sentì la propria magia cercare quella di lui.  
Kai chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. "Tutto questo è così _giusto_" sussurrò, riferendosi alla brama che i loro poteri sembravano provare per l'altro.  
Bonnie roteò le spalle per scrollarsi di dosso quel brivido di piacere. "Iniziamo" sussurrò chiudendo gli occhi.  
"_Phesmatos aberto_" recitarono insieme. "_Phesmatos escotilla._"  
Damon cercò di seguire il rituale, ma le parole apparentemente sconnesse che quei due sussurravano lo confusero dopo poco. Si concentrò, quindi, sulle loro ombre che danzavano all'unisono contro la parete, a mano a mano che le fiamme delle candele salivano e si rafforzavano.  
La cantilena durò per qualche minuto, ma la parete - dietro cui si nascondeva l'oggetto mistico che erano stati incaricati di recuperare – sembrava essere immobile quanto prima.  
"Te l'ho detto" insistette Kai, "ci vuole un contatto intimo."  
Bonnie sbuffò e Damon si sentì risollevato nel vederla spazientita da quella proposta. Subito dopo, però, la vide portarsi le mani di Kai sui fianchi, premendole con forza per fargli intendere di non fare il furbo. Poi portò le proprie sulle sue spalle e gli si avvicinò di un passo, fino a che le punte delle loro scarpe si scontrarono.  
"Che succede?" domandò Damon. La situazione lo metteva a disagio. Nel caso in cui Kai avesse provato a far scivolare le mani verso i glutei di Bonnie non avrebbe potuto superare il cerchio di candele per picchiarlo.  
"Tutto okay" lo rassicurò Bonnie. "Ci riproviamo."  
Damon incrociò le braccia, in attesa.  
Gli occhi di Bonnie e Kai si chiusero di nuovo e le loro labbra ricominciarono a muoversi in sincrono mentre ripetevano l'incantesimo.  
Nell'aria si potevano avvertire le scintille della loro magia ma, di nuovo, la grotta rimase immutata.  
"Non ti stai impegnando, Kai." Il sussurro di Bonnie interruppe per un attimo la magia.  
"Non ci riesco con te così vicina" fu la risposta sofferta dell'altro.  
Prima che Damon avesse il tempo di realizzare quel che stava succedendo, le labbra di Kai erano già contro quelle di Bonnie.  
"Ehi!" lo richiamò, ma il ragazzo non fece altro che attirarla ancora di più verso di sé.  
Damon fece qualche passo verso di loro, ma le fiamme delle candele erano così alte da impedirgli di attraversarle.  
"Toglile le mani di dosso!" urlò contro la barriera di fuoco. "Quando vieni fuori..."  
La minaccia gli morì sulle labbra. Dietro la sagoma soffusa dal fuoco dei corpi di Kai e Bonnie, uno contro l'altro, la parete stava cedendo. Dei sonori '_crack_' facevano presumere che si stesse spaccando in migliaia di pezzi e che gli sarebbe caduto tutto in testa da un momento all'altro, ma qualche secondo dopo il muro si aprì come la porta automatica di un supermercato, invitandoli ad entrare con un sospiro d'aria gelida che proveniva dall'interno.  
Bonnie si staccò dalla stretta di Kai e gli sorrise di quel sorriso indulgente che Damon aveva creduto riservasse esclusivamente a lui.  
"Ci muoviamo?" li incitò passando tra loro e sciogliendo definitivamente il loro tocco.

Recuperata la reliquie mistica che serviva – manco a dirlo – a salvare ancora una volta Elena e Mystic Falls, come ci tenne a precisare Kai, poterono affrontare il viaggio di ritorno, che Bonnie temeva potesse essere peggio di quello all'andata.  
Kai, di nuovo sui sedili posteriori, era raggiante. "Ora capisci perché non l'ha chiesto alle mie sorelline?" domandò a Damon. "Anche se sono sicuro che ti saresti goduto lo spettacolo."  
Damon roteò gli occhi. "Non montarti la testa, Casanova. Se non fosse stato per l'incantesimo non le sarebbe mai venuto in mente di lasciarsi toccare dalla tua bocca. Nemmeno nei suoi peggiori incubi."  
"Lo sapete che sono proprio qui, vero?" domandò retorica Bonnie."Oh, certo" fece Kai a Damon, ignorandola completamente.  
"Come se il suo sogno più grande fosse baciare _te_. Suppongo non sia troppo piacevole rischiare di trovarsi una zanna nelle labbra."  
Damon fece il suo sorriso da _latin lover. _"Lo è, se sei un vampiro centenario con sorprendenti doti seduttive."  
"Se sei il Rocco Siffredi dei vampiri, come spieghi il fatto che Bonnie non abbia ceduto al tuo fascino dopo mesi e mesi di astinenza?"  
"Non ho messo in pratica le mie doti con lei!"  
"Certo, eri troppo occupato a pensare alla tua fidanzata che ti aveva letteralmente cancellato dalla mente."  
"Adesso basta!" li interruppe Bonnie. "Vi comportate come dei bambini. Non sono interessata a nessuno di voidue, e nessuno di voi due è interessato a me, quindi _smettetela_!"  
"Io sono interessato a te" le disse Kai, sfiorandole la spalla.  
"Non eri un sociopatico senza emozioni, tu?"  
"Non avrò troppe emozioni, ma ho un apparato genitale."  
"Kai!" lo ammonirono Bonnie e Damon.  
"Sei una testa di cavolo" aggiunse Bonnie. Non sapeva se essere lusingata o disgustata.  
Il ragazzo si lasciò cadere con la schiena contro i sedili e incrociò le braccia. "Fate tanto i sofisticati, quando nella vostra combriccola tutti sono stati a letto con tutti. Beh, tranne voi due, perché Damon ha perso l'uso della vista."  
Non ebbe risposta, quindi riprese. "E anche dell'udito, stando alla voce insopportabile di Elena."  
Suo malgrado, Bonnie sorrise. Non capitava tutti i giorni che Elena non piacesse ad un ragazzo.  
"Smettila di parlare della mia ragazza o ti privo dell'apparato genitale di cui tanto ti vanti" fu la risposta minacciosa di Damon.  
"Fermati alla prima stazione di servizio" lo pregò Bonnie. "Devo comprare dei tappi per le orecchie."  
Era sicura di non poter sopportare altre quattro ore di quei battibecchi.

Quando finalmente furono tornati a Mystic Falls, Bonnie era sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi. Lasciò che fosse Damon a rispondere alle domande degli altri e si rifugiò sulla poltrona di fronte al camino perennemente acceso della casa dei Salvatore.  
Dalla sala da pranzo poteva sentire le voci smorzate dei suoi amici, interrotte dai gridolini innervositi di Caroline che minacciava di decapitare Kai.  
Sorrise. La tranquillità le piaceva ancora, nonostante il tempo in solitudine che aveva passato nell'altro lato, ma sapere che erano tutti lì, a portata d'orecchio – orecchio super sensibile, tra l'altro – la rincuorava. Il silenzio assordante di casa sua le metteva una certa ansia, era costretta a tenere la radio accesa in continuazione per poter sentire musica e notizie attuali, per essere sicura di essere _a casa._  
Chiuse per un secondo gli occhi, osservando la luce rossastra del fuoco attraverso le palpebre. Si sarebbe volentieri addormentata lì, in quella scomoda posizione, pur di non tornare in quella casa vuota, ma non voleva dare ai suoi amici l'impressione che non avesse ancora superato il trauma, nonostante fossero passati diversi mesi dal suo ritorno. I primi giorni l'aveva ospitata Damon, ma si era sentita di troppo già dopo poco tempo. Nonostante conoscesse ed amasse ogni angolo di quella casa, sentiva di disturbare l'intimità di Elena e Damon standogli tra i piedi. Quindi era toccato a Caroline farle da babysitter. Ma casa Forbes era troppo piena di ricordi per entrambe; vagare per le stanze senza sentire Liz parlare al telefono o combinare un disastro in cucina le faceva sentire delle estranee entrambe, e sentire Caroline annegare nelle lacrime quasi ogni notte la angosciava più della solitudine.  
Così li aveva convinti che stesse finalmente bene e se n'era tonata a casa, combattendo contro gli attacchi di panico che la coglievano appena sveglia, quando credeva di essersi svegliata di nuovo nel 1994.  
Fece inciampare l'intruso non appena avvertì i passi sul pavimento in marmo. Il suo 'sgambetto magico' strappò un infelice "porca troia!" al malcapitato.  
Bonnie aprì gli occhi e lanciò un'occhiata ai propri piedi. Kai si era girato sulla schiena e sorrideva sornione.  
"Come va?" domandò, facendo un gesto di saluto con la mano.  
"Non sei ancora andato via?"  
"Io e Caroline stavamo facendo amicizia." Si rimise in piedi e si sedette su un bracciolo della poltrona su cui stava lei. "Ora però mi ha davvero frantumato… lasciamo stare."  
Bonnie gli aveva lanciato un'occhiataccia prima che riuscisse a dire una oscenità.  
"Torni a casa? Ti faccio compagnia" si offrì.  
"Non c'è bisogno. Non voglio che allunghi la strada per me" gli disse con un pizzico di sarcasmo.  
"Posso sempre restare a casa tua" propose.  
"Meglio di no" rifiutò Bonnie. "Ma tu dove stai dormendo?" chiese, genuinamente curiosa.  
"Ho promesso al tuo amico biondo di fare le pulizie con la magia se in cambio mi fa dormire al caldo al Grill."  
Bonnie corrugò la fronte. "Non hai dove andare?"  
"Josette non si fida ancora di me" sospirò, "e sembra che l'_Hotel Salvatore_ sia aperto solo agli amici intimi."  
"Davvero credevi che Damon ti avrebbe lasciato restare?" domandò con un sorriso divertito.  
"Beh, speravo di poter passare qualche notte con te, ma sembra sia scappata a gambe levate anche tu."  
Bonnie abbassò lo sguardo. "Non mi sentivo a mio agio."  
Kai scosse le spalle e si alzò. "Se vuoi compagnia fino a casa, la mia offerta è ancora valida."  
Bonnie non rispose e l'altro si avviò alla porta. "Aspetta!" lo fermò. "Prendo in prestito un giubbotto."  
Sulla strada per la porta, la voce di Damon li richiamò.  
"Ehi, Mago di Oz! Dove vai con la Strega dell'Ovest?"  
Bonnie roteò gli occhi, ma Kai sorrise.  
"Ho sempre pensato che il mago avesse una tresca con le streghe" gli disse compiaciuto. "Credo ci scriverò una fanfiction."  
Bonnie sorrise. "Mi riaccompagna a casa, Damon. Saluta gli altri, ci vediamo domani."  
Il vampiro li guardò sospettoso, ma li lasciò andare. Kai fece '_ciao ciao_' con la mano prima di chiudersi la porta alle spalle.  
Nonostante tutto, non era così male passeggiare con Kai. Il tragitto era abbastanza lungo e Bonnie ebbe tempo di ascoltare tutto il suo repertorio di cazzate.  
"Sei mai stata su YouPorn?" le domandò all'improvviso. "Ai miei tempi si nascondevano le riviste sotto il materasso, riviste che dovevi comprare o rubare, oggi invece basta un _click_ e puoi guardarti ogni genere di perversione che ci sia."  
"Ti sembro il tipo che frequenta siti come YouPorn?" gli domandò retorica.  
Kai fece un sorriso malizioso e Bonnie gli diede una gomitata.  
"Non c'è nulla di male!" la tranquillizzò. "Anche tu hai diritto ad un po' di divertimento!"  
Bonnie si fermò, costringendolo a fare lo stesso. "Stabiliamo una regola, ti va? Ogni volta che siamo insieme, puoi parlare solo se hai qualcosa di serio da dire."  
"Serio tipo la guerra in Siria oppure basta che non contenga parolacce?"  
Bonnie lo guardò spazientita. "Basta che non sia volgare" concesse.  
Kai fece un passo verso di lei. "Quindi posso dirti che adoro come ti si sia arrossato il naso per il freddo?"  
Lei distolse lo sguardo. "Puoi dirlo, ma sappi che mi mette a disagio questo tuo corteggiamento."  
Si incamminò di nuovo; erano quasi arrivati e non vedeva l'ora di fare un bagno rilassante per sciogliere tutta la tensione di quel giorno.  
"Ti mettono a disagio i complimenti?" le domandò raggiungendola. "Sai, credo di aver avuto una vita sessuale più attiva della tua, negli ultimi vent'anni. Ed io ero imprigionato nel mio mondo."  
Bonnie l'ammonì con lo sguardo.  
"Non ho detto nulla di volgare" si difese lui.  
Rimasero in silenzio per i restanti cinque minuti, fino a che Bonnie l'avvisò di essere arrivata.  
"Suppongo ci rivedremo domani" gli disse, e si accorse che un po' ci sperava.  
Kai annuì. "A domani" la salutò, avvicinandosi per baciarle una guancia, ma Bonnie gli sfuggì.  
"Ciao" gli disse con un sorriso indulgente.  
Kai si voltò, ma tornò sui suoi passi subito dopo.  
"Scusa se parlo troppo. Ho vent'anni di conversazioni da recuperare, sai com'è."  
Bonnie annuì comprensiva e fissò il suo enorme sorriso, enorme quanto la sua solitudine.  
Si morse le labbra, perché già si pentiva di quello che stava per dire. "Vuoi entrare a blaterare un altro po'?" propose.  
Kai spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso. Era già pronto ad infilarsi in casa di nascosto e invece lei lo stava invitando gentilmente.  
Fece un piccolo ma sincero sorriso. "Mi piacerebbe."  
Bonnie gli fece segno con la testa di seguirla e lo precedette in casa.  
Accese le luci e, subito dopo, la radio. La musica si diffuse in tutte le stanze.  
"È il tuo modo per dirmi che in realtà non vuoi sentirmi?" le domandò, cercando di superare il volume della musica.  
Bonnie si affrettò a recuperare il telecomando e abbassò.  
"Mi spiace, lo faccio per aver compagnia" spiegò, sicura che lui avrebbe capito.  
Kai, infatti, annuì comprensivo.  
Gli indicò il divano e lui vi si diresse per accomodarsi.  
"Cosa facevi prima di diventare uno psicopatico per professione?" gli domandò, mentre prendeva un paio di lattine di coca dal frigo in cucina.  
Kai la sentì appena al di sopra della musica. "Lo psicopatico per passione, suppongo" disse, più a se stesso che a Bonnie, ma lei stava tornando e, insieme alla coca, gli diede un'occhiata gelida.  
"Non avevi amici?"  
"Non al di fuori della Congrega. E nemmeno quelli posso definirli 'amici'. Un po' come per te."  
Bonnie sbuffò e si sedette all'altra estremità del divano, calciò via le scarpe e piegò le ginocchia al petto a mo' di barriera tra loro.  
"Sono stato chiamato mostro dai miei stessi genitori fin dall'età di cinque anni. È un po' un ostacolo nelle amicizie. Nessuna madre manderebbe il figlio a giocare con un mostro." Aprì la lattina e bevve un sorso. "Questa roba ha ancora lo stesso sapore assuefacente di vent'anni fa."  
"Il mondo non girerebbe più, senza Coca-Cola" concordò alzando la lattina in un gesto di brindisi prima di berne un sorso. Kai fece lo stesso.  
"Perché non te ne sei andato, invece di insistere con la fusione? Avresti potuto avere una vita normale."  
Sembrò rifletterci qualche secondo. "All'inizio, da appena adolescente, era il desiderio di compiacere mia madre, che mi stava giusto un pizzico più simpatica di mio padre" raccontò. "Poi per indispettire mio padre, poi per la sete di potere e perché era l'ultima cosa che mi era rimasta."  
"Avresti dovuto risparmiare i tuoi fratelli" gli sussurrò.  
Kai non rispose. Dalla sue espressione, Bonnie poteva intuire che stava rivivendo dei ricordi. Era una delle poche volte in cui sembrava più grande.  
Restò in silenzio anche lei, rigirando tra le mani la lattina fredda, per potergli concedere un attimo di tregua.  
"Ho capito troppo tardi che non era colpa loro" sussurrò.  
Bonnie abbassò le gambe, avvicinandosi per toccarlo, ma si trattenne.  
"Siete stati tutti vittime delle assurde regole della vostra congrega."  
"Già" concordò. "Ma ora che ne sono il capo cambieranno parecchie cose."  
"Ma se sono mesi che ti nascondi a Mystic Falls!"  
Kai sembrò offendersi. "Io non mi nascondo. Ti sto corteggiando. Speravo di tornare a Portland con una compagna che mi avrebbe aiutato a gestire la mia gente."  
Bonnie lo guardò come se fosse appena impazzito più di quel che già era. "E vorresti che fossi io? Mi dispiace, non ho in programma di partorire _dodici_ figli."  
"Succederebbe solo in caso non avessimo subito dei gemelli adatti alla fusione."  
"Già, beh, non ho neanche intenzione di costringere i miei figli a _fondersi_."  
"Okay" si arrese, alzando le mani. "Non era una proposta ufficiale" la tranquillizzò.  
Bonnie si alzò scuotendo la testa, afferrò le scarpe dal pavimento e gli prese la lattina vuota dalle mani.  
"Vado a dormire" l'avvisò. "Puoi restare qui per stanotte" gli concesse e Kai sorrise, "ma se ti avvicini alla mia camera..."  
Qualcuno bussava alla porta e Bonnie si paralizzò.  
"Vado io" si offrì Kai e lei lasciò che la precedesse.  
"E tu che diavolo ci fai qui?" La domanda scandalizzata di Damon le confermò che non era una buona idea lasciar restare Kai.  
"Oh, ciao, Damon. Sentivi già la mia mancanza?"  
"Che ci fa lui qui?" domandò ancora, rivolgendosi a lei e ignorando l'altro.  
Ma Kai rispose prima che lei potesse aprire bocca. "Stavamo decidendo quanti figli faremo. Pensavamo di iniziare stanotte."  
Bonnie lo tirò per la maglia e si pose tra lui e Damon. "Lo ospito per questa notte."  
"Sei completamente fuori di testa?" le domandò infilandosi in casa. "Tu" fece rivolto a Kai. "Fuori di qui."Bonnie chiuse la porta e vi si appoggiò, non era in grado di sopportare un altra lite tra quei due.  
"Vado a dormire, risolvetela da soli. Solo… non ammazzatevi."  
"Che?" domandò Damon. "Come fai a dormire sonni tranquilli sapendo che hai uno psicopatico in casa?"  
"Allo stesso modo di quando avevo in casa un vampiro" mormorò, ben consapevole che lui l'avrebbe sentita.  
"Se resta lui, resto anch'io" proclamò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Che?" gli fece eco Bonnie, voltandosi a guardarlo.  
"Devi sempre fare il terzo incomodo, eh?" gli fece Kai.  
"Non ti lascio da sola con questo qui."  
"Se avesse voluto uccidermi l'avrebbe fatto da tempo" gli fece notare. "Questa è casa mia e so difendermi. Torna da Elena."  
"Elena non ha uno psicopatico in casa."  
"Sono un sociopatico" lo corresse Kai. "La psicosi era temporanea."  
lo ignorarono entrambi.  
"Senti, Damon" mormorò Bonnie avvicinandosi. "Lui non ha dove andare e a me fa piacere avere compagnia – _persino la sua."_  
"Ti faccio compagnia io" propose.  
"No, Damon" sospirò Bonnie. "Kai ha ragione: questa cosa sta diventando ambigua, non devi starmi sempre vicino, va bene così. Stai trascurando Elena."  
"Mi sei mancata" sussurrò in un soffio. "Non voglio perderti di vista."  
Bonnie gli sorrise e l'abbracciò, riconoscendo la stretta familiare delle sua braccia intorno alla schiena ed il suo profumo di dopobarba e bourbon. _Quella_ era casa sua: le braccia di Damon, non quella casa vuota. Sorrise quando lui strofinò il mento nei suoi capelli e sospirò spostandoli.  
Kai li strinse entrambi in un imbarazzante abbraccio a tre e Bonnie non poté che ridere mentre Damon imprecava cercando di liberarsi dalla sua stretta. Kai li strinse più forte.  
"Mi siete mancati tantissimo" disse, infilando la testa tra quelle degli altri due.  
"Okay!" fece Bonnie ritraendosi. "La cosa è durata anche troppo."  
Si separarono da quel capannino imbarazzante e si guardarono l'un l'altro.  
"Facciamo così" propose. "Kai resta, a patto che giuri di comportarsi bene" aggiunse in fretta quando Damon roteò gli occhi. "Altrimenti non gli permetterò più di corteggiarmi" minacciò rivolta all'altro.  
Kai le lanciò uno sguardo di rassegnazione.  
"Domani mattina passi e controlli che non l'abbia fatto fuori" concluse.  
Damon non sembrò troppo convinto, ma annuì e guardò minaccioso Kai, che gli sorrise innocente.  
"Mandami qualche sms per farmi sapere che stai bene" le fece promettere. "Ci vediamo domani mattina presto." Si chinò e le diede un bacio sulla guancia prima di uscire.  
"Tu dormi sul lato destro o su quello sinistro?" le domandò Kai appena la porta si fu chiusa.  
"Non ha importanza, perché tu dormi sul divano."  
"Ma ci sono almeno altre due stanze libere!" protestò.  
"Troppo vicine alla mia" spiegò. "Buona notte" gli disse con un sorriso.  
"'Notte" mormorò Kai, ma prima che lei si allontanasse la richiamò. "A me non spetta il bacio sulla guancia?"  
"Hai raggiunto il numero massimo di baci che ti era concesso per oggi. Ne riparliamo domani."  
Kai fece cadere la testa di lato. "Nel senso che c'è la possibilità che possa baciarti ancora?" domandò, ma Bonnie era già scomparsa al piano di sopra.  
Si stese sul divano, tastandone la morbidezza. _Tutta via, _pensò, _la vita a Mystic Falls non era così male._


End file.
